Light my heart
by glowingxstars
Summary: He was more than an option. He's not supposed to fall for him, but now he has to find his heart and change him. To light his heart, that is.. If he listens. Van/Ven
1. Heartless

**Disclaimer:** I don't own kingdom hearts: BBS. I just 3 It. :3 I mixed some of my real life problems to this. ANYWAY, if you don't like BOY LOVE, get out of here. :O

**Chapter 1 – Heartless**

"Master Van! Please, your father had told you to take over those two companies! You're the son of one the most successful company in the whole world! Without you, the company would come crashing down, you need to follow your father's footsteps, got it memorized?" Axel exclaimed.

Vanitas, couldn't care less. He just stared into no where, Why the hell should he care about this troublesome stuff? He can't hang out with friends because his dad would always have one of his guards to take him back home to listen some more boring stuff. See, being the only child is unbearable. You have too much responsibilities; Vanitas was one of those people that doesn't give a shit about _work_. Goddamnit, he's only 18! Can't he relax? He's always been listening to stupid lessons about money, products, reports, and it drives him nuts!

"Axel," he grumbled.

"Yes, master?" Axel said in a hopeful tone, maybe this time Vanitas would give in.

"Call Larxene, **now**."

Seeing his master's serious face, Axel bowed and walked out of the room. He passed the halls and rushed towards Larxene's room and knocked. "Miss Xene?"

The door opened to reveal a very sleepy blond girl. She wore a white sleeping gown with a cover up to hide her undergarments, afterwards, she rubs her dark blue eyes and stared at Axel.

"What is it, Axel?" she said in a low voice.

"Master Van ordered me to call you…"

"Again? He always calls me when uncle has a problem with him. Axel did you tell him to listen again?" Larxene growled.

Axel shrugged, "He has to! Or else the other company will overpower ours! Got it memorized?"

"No, shove something up in your ass. You know how much Vanitas hates that, you knew him longer than I did Axel. You should support your master, not annoy him."

The red haired man froze and bowed to Larxene apologetically. "Very well Miss Xene. Go see Master Van, he's waiting for you in his room."

Shrugging slightly, Larxene starts to walk out of her room then just stormed inside Vanita's dark, cold room. "When the hell do you turn off your AC?"

An evil, soft chuckle echoed in the room. "Like never," Vanitas replied, as Larxene spotted two golden eyes staring straight at her. She couldn't help but shiver at the thought of how evil her uncle is.

"I _really_ hate your eyes, like big time, but you get auntie's beauty," Larxene complimented as she sat on her cousin's bed.

Vanitas couldn't help but give Larxene a disgusted look on his face. They never really talked about his mother much, after all, when Vanitas was born, his mother left because his dad turned so evil… All he thought about was his company and trying his best to corrupt other people, without them knowing… that is.

Larxene was the only one who was able to see her, that's because Larxene is related through Vanitas by his mom's side. Two years after she left, Larxene was dropped off by a black car, and Larxene begged if she could stay here because his mom has gone insane.

Okay, so his mom wasn't all that well when she walked out on her family.

Vanitas blamed it all on her, it was karma. She just left her family just like that, and changed her husband's heart; therefore, Vanitas received nothing but pain, and emptiness. He never knew what love felt like because no one really showed him.

Vanitas showed nothing but a blank expression towards Larxene, he didn't want to continue the conversation about his mother any longer, it always strikes a pain down there. It's best if he thinks he has no heart.

Larxene thinks that sometimes her cousin can get emotional, but he doesn't show it. He returns his happiness through making pranks and starting fights in class. That was one of the reasons why he doesn't go to school.

"You're smart, Van. Why can't you use your brain for once? Marry a girl, so that you guys can bear a child, and let that child of yours take over."

"And what if the child turns out to be a girl? It's kind of pointless, isn't it?"

Larxene sighed, "You're always so negative about your future."

"Well, my dad has been a heartless man to me for 16 years, and has showed me no emotion. All he cares about is money, money, money, money. It's wise for other people to think that I'm also a heartless son."

"You stop that bullshit right now. You know you're not heartless!" She screamed in his ears.

Vanitas closed his eyes and covered his ears, to prevent the echoes of her loud voice triggering his ears. "I get it! Shit Larxene, don't fucking scream in my room!"

His cousin sighed, "I'm just worried about you. Van, Why can't you marry Kairi? Or maybe Xion? Or Aqua? They're daughters of our sponsoring company, and are also very rich. They seem to have grown a liking of you…"

Vanitas growled, "I don't care, because deep down Kairi has someone else, dummy. Xion's with Roxas, remember? And Aqua _loves_ Terra, snap out of it. Even if they didn't, they still wouldn't be with me, _they're just not my type_."

Larxene started to make a fist then grabbed a pillow, deciding to throw it at Van. "You're an asshole! You're completely trying to kill yourself! You need someone to—"

"Anyway," Vanitas cuts her off, "I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" Larxene's eyes widened, "And just where do you think you're going!"

"Somewhere,"

"Vanitas! Get a hold of yourself will you? You know better than this!"

Vanitas slammed his fist on the table; he closes his computer then turns his back on his cousin.

"I know, I know… It takes a real man to give in and take over the company," he looked on the black carpeted floor, "but I don't want to take over the company… It's just, not me."

Larxene sighed. _And just what is he planning to do?_ She thought.

"So what, what's you're plan then?"

"I'll find something that dad will be disappointed in," Vanitas said softly.

Larxene's face softened when she realized how much her cousin hated the company, including his dad. It all went back to when they were little…

* * *

"_Xene, Xene! Look, I found a keyblade!" the young Vanitas said happily. Larxene turns around then froze in fear. "Vanitas! Please! Let go of that keyblade immediately!"_

_Vanitas did what he was told. As he drops the keyblade, a little blond boy runs towards it and picks it up._

_"You found my keyblade! Thank you!" He said happily. Vanitas turns around and stared deeply into two deep blue eyes._

_Vanitas' cheeks flushed cherry pink. He watched how the boy talked with such a sweet voice. "Y-you're welcome…"_

_The boy stretched out his arms for friendship. "I'm Ventus, nice to meet you!"_

_Vanitas thought about how their name is almost similar. He smiled, stretched out his arm to reach Ventus' and shook it. He liked Ventus, he was friendly._

_"I'm Vanitas! Nice to meet you too Ventus!"_

_Ventus gave a big smile. "Your name is almost like mine!"_

_Vanitas laughed and nodded, "Right! I thought that too!"_

_Larxene smiled at how her cousin was so happy to meet a new friend. He was always adventuring on his own, not needed company… Maybe that can all change, since Ventus reached out to him._

_The two boys played, Ventus decides to leave the keyblade in Vanitas' protection. Vanitas takes off his necklace, which was a crown; there was a keyhole in the middle._

_"I have the key, so don't worry about it," Vanitas said with a smile._

_Ventus' eyes glittered and his smile got bigger. "You're my best friend,"  
_

_Larxene had a grin plastered on her face, and loved how Vanitas was blushing. Ventus' looks clueless and didn't realize that Vanitas likes him. __Vanitas nodded though, and he ruffles Ventus' hair. "And you're mines."_

_The smile on Vanitas' face didn't last long though. The moment Ventus stood up, guards surrounded him, and the separated Ventus from Vanitas'._

_"HEY! LET HIM GO!" He screamed, he was kicking the guards and punching them. The guards didn't move an inch. Vanitas gripped on the keyblade._

_"V-Vanitas, I'm scared…" Ventus cried._

_Vanitas raises the keyblade and starts to hit the guards one by one. When they knocked out, it revealed a crying Ventus. "I-I'm not supposed to be here!"_

_Vanitas, with a worried look on his face, held the other boy close to him. "Why? Ventus, you have to tell me so that I can save you!"_

_"Your dad is my dad's enemy!" Ventus cried._

_"I don't care! I still like you!" Vanitas wailed._

_"I-I like y-you too Van…" Ventus said softly, hugging Vanitas._

_Xehanort appears behind Ventus, and Vanitas' eyes widened in fear. The older man grabs on Ventus' hair and throws him all the way out of the garden. Vanitas, for the first time, started crying._

_"Don't hurt him dad!" He screamed,_

_His dad didn't seem to listen though, he kicks Ventus' sides and just before that, a man wearing tux picks him up. Ventus' starts to cough and opens his eyes weakly, "V-Vanitas…"_

_"Never, come near my son ever again."_

_"Now Xehanort, my son and your son were getting along. Why are you so heartless?"_

_"Get out of my palace," Xehanort growled, "GET OUT!"_

_"Gladly," the man said, nodding as he walks out of the gate._

_Vanitas watched as his dad turns to him, there were tears coming out of his sons face. Larxene starts to run towards him and holds him close._

_"I HATE YOU DAD, I HATE YOU!"_

_"HATE ME ALL YOU WANT YOU FOOLISH BOY. BUT I WILL NEVER, __**EVER**__ LET YOU OUT THIS EASILY NOW." He screamed to his son._

_Larxene stared at his uncle with pure hatred. "Uncle, you're too much. Have you ever wondered why your son never really has a heart to tell you he loved you?" she asked, carrying the crying boy back inside the house._

_The keyblade shrunk and turned into a necklace with the key merging with it. Tears fell from the boy's eyes. "V-ventus…" the boy teared._

_"He's gone… He's gone Van.."_

_Vanitas falls asleep, and Larxene watches her cousin. She raises her hands towards his mind and made him forget about the incident today. But that didn't stop Vanitas hating his dad._

_The boy woke up the next day, asking why he was wearing a necklace. Larxene tells him a false story that he seemed to believe… Until now…_

_

* * *

_

Larxene sighs once again, and nodded to herself. She knows that this time, Vanitas was old enough to decide for himself.

"Go, then. Take care of yourself."

Vanitas nodded, opening his eyes to reveal his sad eyes. "I'll search for you…" He said to himself.

_I wanted to wipe those tears away… __My dreams showed me that you were crying. I couldn't reach out to you, but this time, I'll find you… I will…_ Vanitas thought as he turns around and reaches for his phone.

"I need a place to stay in."


	2. Believe

**Disclaimer:** Again, I don't own kingdom hearts. x3

**Chapter 2 – Believe**

"Ventus! Honey! Dinner's ready!" A lady's voice echoed.

"Coming mom! Hey, Terra? I'll call you back later okay? My mom's calling me. And I have to finish this report so that my dad can finish work early."

"_Wow, Ven, you're like, fucking busy, everyday. Don't you get tired of that? I sure would._" Terra from the other line replied.

"Not really, plus if it makes my dad happy, I don't mind."

"_Right, well, I'll talk to you later man. Aqua wants to eat out_,"

The blond boy starts to tap on his laptop and spins his chair, laughing softly. "You couples make me so jealous! I wish I could have a girl too man, it's probably heaven when you have one."

Terra twitched from the other line, "_Ven, you need to love that person before you get your supposedly called 'heaven'._"

Ventus sweat drops, "Right, my bad. Well, talk to you later."

"_Okay, bye._"

Closing his phone, he shuts his laptop off then closes it. He stood up and stretched, moaning and rushing out of his room. As he dashes down the hall, he bumps to a red haired girl, and before she falls back, he wraps his arms around her waist then let out a sigh in relief. "Sorry Kairi!"

Kairi opened her eyes, surprised that she didn't hit the floor. When she looked at those pair of blue eyes, she growled. "VENTUS YOU CLUMSY DUMMY!" she screamed through his ears and smacks his head, thinking he was about to do something erotic.

"I'm sorry! Mom called me and said dinner's ready! But I forgot to close the windows!"

"You rushed just for that? Ventus, I closed it just a while ago," she said blinking.

"Right, where's Sora and Riku?" he asked, blinking also.

"Oh, your dad said something came up and he needed help so Sora and Riku went for you instead. How's your sickness though? Is your throat getting better?"

Ventus nodded, "I drank some medicine, I wanted to just use cure, but mom said it'll take my strength so it's best if I just let it pass. After all, using cure, it's strange. It makes me feel so bloated."

Kairi snorted, "What? Bloated? Wow, Ven, wow. You make yourself sound like you're pregnant!"

Ven started to blush, "S-shut up! I didn't mean it THAT way!"

The girl kept on laughing as she walked down the hall, then turns around to see Ven mumbling things to himself, she walks back to him, pulls his ears gently, and dragged him down to the kitchen.

"Kairi! Ow—That hurts!"

"That's what you get for almost making me fall!"

"But I caught you! You should be thankful for that at least!" Ven cried.

"You're such a cry baby!"

When the two reached the kitchen, the lady with pink hair closes her phone. She wore a concerned expression that made Ventus curious about what happened. "Mom, are you okay?"

His mom seems to be in deep thought, like a big problem came up. When Ventus moved an inch closer to his mothers face, she blinked. His pair of blue eyes seems to snap everyone out of their deep thoughts. "Oh, honey. Dinner's ready!"

Ventus nodded and looked at Kairi who shrugged, sitting down next to the lady. "Mrs. Destiny, are you alright? You look like something bad came up."

"Well…" Mrs. Destiny started, transferring their hot soup into a bowl. "You see, Ventus' dad called just a while ago, and I found out that the son of our company's enemy is staying over at our hotel for the moment. It's so unlikely of him knowing about that incident that happened a long time ago…"

"What incident?" Ventus asked, blinking. "Did they hurt you, mom?"

"Actually, it was you that they injured, honey."

Kairi froze, "Mrs. Destiny, I think we shouldn't talk about that incident. Ventus shouldn't know about it,"

Mrs. Destiny sighed and gave in. "You're right, I don't want my son to get in any more trouble. Ventus, sweetheart, do you have the necklace that the little boy before gave to you?"

The blond blinked a couple of times and nodded, he took it out from inside his shirt to reveal a very shiny crown with a keyhole in the middle. "As long as you have that, I believe you'll be alright." Mrs. Destiny said softly.

"How would it?"

Mrs. Destiny chuckled. "Do you remember? The first day you came back to school because of your sickness, you nearly passed out? You went all the way up to the rooftop to get some fresh air but you got dizzy and fell. But that necklace had a power of its own. It protected you from any danger. Whoever gave that to you, you must be thankful." She said, "And ever since then, it kept protecting you. It seems like the power was made out of love."

Ventus smiled to himself and held the necklace close. "Right, I should be…"

He has been having weird dreams lately, and his birthday is coming up. His dreams were always about this boy with black hair and golden eyes, and himself when they were young. Ventus lost his keyblade and didn't know what had happened to it. Kairi told him that it was a long time ago, and his dad can always make him a new one.

But Ventus was so torn apart, that it feels as if someone took something important from him. And in exchange he gets this – A keyblade.

In his dream, Ventus was crying. Tall, black suited guards surrounded him and he can hear the boy screaming, "_Let him go!_" Whenever he remembers the voice of that boy, it made his heart skip a beat. Why is everything so blurry? Why is it only a dream? He'll never know.

Ventus snapped out of his thoughts when his phone started to ring. Mrs. Destiny went back to eating her meal with Kairi and Ventus answers the phone.

"Yes, dad?" Ventus asked

A man coughed on the other line as if he choked on something. "Ventus, my son. Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything, dad."

"Can you go to the hotel that Xehanort's son is at? Sora and Riku will take your position for now. Watch over him until he finally decides to check out of the hotel."

Ventus nodded to himself, "Is that alright for you dad?"

"Yes, I want to know what his intensions are. I hope he won't do anything bad."

"Don't worry dad, I'll watch over him," he said softly.

"Oh, that's the thing Ventus. Don't let him know you're there for that reason. Make sure he doesn't know that you're **my** son. Or else you'll get hurt big time." His dad said quietly.

Ventus froze; Kairi and Mrs. Destiny looked up. "Honey is something wrong?"

"Son?"

"W-Will he kill me if he finds out…?" Ven asked, as he starts playing with his food.

"No, his dad will." His dad replied. "Before, you met his son. However, his dad found out and he injured you. I don't want that happening again. So be careful."

"What… I met him before? What's his name?"

"Vanitas," he said. Ventus head cringed, _who's Vanitas!_

"Anyway, go. I shall see you soon."

Ventus nodded then closed his phone. Kairi held unto his shoulders. "What's wrong Ven?" she asked worriedly. Mrs. Destiny finishes her meal.

"I think Ven knows."

Ventus nodded, and walked towards his mom. "My best friend before Terra was Vanitas right…?" _Vanitas …_ Ventus thought. _Why did we have to be this way…?_

Mrs. Destiny closed her eyes. Raised her hands towards his forehead, power started to transfer to Ventus and he started to scream in pain. Kairi stood up quickly and held Ventus close to ease the pain. "Mrs. Destiny, don't do this!"

A star symbol started to glow on his forehead, and Ventus falls asleep on Kairi. Kairi held him close, "Why… When he finally knows?"

His mother shook her head. "He needs not know of this too soon. He must figure this out himself. His dad spoils him too much, that's why Ventus is a weak boy inside. He was strong before, but his fear overcame him."

"For now, he knows me and his dad as nobodies. He mustn't reveal his position, so that he wouldn't get hurt. Kairi, do me a favor also. Play as his sister and take care of him. I know Sora wouldn't want you to get hurt, but you care for Ven as much as I do. So please…"

Kairi nodded, understanding his mother's decision. Knowing the truth hurts, and for Ventus, it is risky. She held him close once again, "I will."

Mrs. Destiny smiled sadly, "You must go now. Take care and be careful."

Kairi gave a sad smile in return, his mother raises her hand once again, as a circle started to surrounded them, an unconscious Ventus continued at rest. But tears started to fall down his cheeks.

"V-Vanitas…"

Then the star started to fade.

Ventus woke up, opened his eyes to show nothing but emptiness. Kairi looked down with pure sadness, Ventus doesn't deserve this, he didn't do anything wrong. Ventus stared Kairi who was in deep thought, and then they started to fade. Ventus once again falls asleep, including Kairi.

Later on, Kairi and Ventus woke up inside a portal. Then Ventus blinked twice, "What? Where are we?"

Kairi held Ventus' hand. "We need to go, let's go together okay?" She said with a smile.

_I believe in Ventus, just as much as I believe in Sora… There'll be a way, I just know it_, Kairi thought to herself as Ventus nodded.

As they walked through, they saw the light shining bright through the end of their pathway. A large beam of light shuns among them, and there they stood through expensive carpentry and furniture. Ventus starts to fall back asleep. Kairi looked out the window and watched as Ventus' palace starts to fade before her eyes.

Then she shuts the lights off and goes to sleep, hearing nothing but the pouring rain.


	3. Connected

**Author's note:** The reason why I'm updating so much in one day is because I won't be updating for a while. I'm currently sick, and well, tomorrow, I'm going back to school. I have exams to do on Monday, Tuesday is research, Wednesday is prep, Thursday is fieldtrip, and Friday is practice. Busy, busy, busy! But I know I'll reach at least Chapter 5 by the end of the week! :D

Vanitas: Right, all she cares about is her straight As.  
Author: Do not!

Ventus: DO TO!  
Author: Hidoyou! Watch, I won't finish this story at **all**!  
Ventus: -sighs- Just get better soon!  
Author: -coughs and sneezes.- Hai!

Now, on with the story :3

**Chapter 3 – Connected**

"Master please, your father will be furious if he finds out that you'll be staying over the Destiny's hotel!" Axel said running after his master as he walks out in the rain.

"Axel, silence," and Axel did. A black car stops in front of Vanitas and his eyes stared towards Axel. "Take care of Larxene while I'm gone, it'll be a long time until I come back. I need to come up with something…"

* * *

Vanitas opens his eyes and closes them once again as the strong light flashed among him. He opens them again and growls, standing up from his bed and covering his eyes with his arm and reaches for the light switch then turns the light off. "What a bad choice to stay here…" he muttered to himself.

He had no choice though, if he stayed at the hotel of his own company, his dad would figure out sooner or later that he was running away from home, Vanitas didn't want that. He could get into serious trouble since trouble means prison… or worse.

Vanitas can die. Yes, it's true, he can die. His dad is heartless enough to take the life of his own son. And the thought of it scares him to death.

The black haired boy later on, reaches for the curtains and opens them to show the sight of the beach, and he smiled in his thoughts that maybe this time, he can have a life of his own. But that's not going to happen, not yet. The rain was pouring down heavily, and the thunder starts to light up the dark clouds. Vanitas loved this kind of weather. He chuckled evilly to himself.

"I'm gonna go take a walk outside," he said to himself with a heavy sigh.

As he walked down the hall, he noticed that a blond boy was standing in front of a door, staring at the door knob blankly as if he was unsure if he should go in or not. Vanitas, curious on what the problem was for the first time, walked towards the boy and stared at him. "Hey,"

The blond boy jumped up in surprise and shivered at the black aura that he felt for a moment then looked up at Vanitas. He blinked twice, staring at those pair of yellow eyes, and it stared back at his. "Hi."

"Are you alright? You seem like you're in a faze for a moment…"

"Oh, well, I was hungry and I didn't want to wake my sister up. So I went downstairs but I got lost and since I remembered the way back to the room, I came back up here. But I'm hesitant about getting food. My stomach's been bothering me for a while now…"

Vanitas nodded to himself then grabbed the boy's hand. "I know where the café is. I was about to head out, but I can spare some time for you,"

The blond boy looked at him in surprise once again, "Oh, that's alright. I don't want to bother you, you seem like you're in a hurry anyway."

"Don't worry about it, what do you want to eat?" Vanitas asked the boy.

Shrugging, he shook his head. "Anything is fine. When a person is hungry, they're willing to eat anything you know."

Vanitas snickered at the thought, "Oh?" he turns to the boy. He lifts his chin up, "Eat anything?"

Vanitas felt the boy's heart skip a beat. He felt joy swelling up inside of him. He can feel the fear surrounding him. "Y-Yes, anything…"

His lips presses towards the boy harshly and hungrily but parted as quick as possible when he felt a spark occur when their lips touched. "Well, let's go then."

The blond boy, frozen, nodded and held unto the other boy's hand as they reached the ground floor. They reached the counter took a shortcut to the café to avoid the heavy rain that was currently happening outside.

Vanitas orders some food for the boy to be nourished, and he orders some ice cream for himself. As the blond boy ate quietly, Vanitas examines the boy. He had spiky blonde hair, and deep sea blue eyes. His clothes were strange, he had brown traveling clothes. When the blond boy noticed the silence, he looked up at the boy that stared at him. "Um, is something wrong?"

Vanitas shrugged and licked his ice-cream, craving for the boy's lips instead. But he must keep the temptation to himself, it is too risky. "No, nothing's wrong. Are you almost done with your meal?"

The blond boy nodded and moved his empty plate. "Thanks, for paying for my food I mean…"

"No problem," he said as he stood up and started walking away.

The boy was hesitant for a moment before he got out of his seat and rushed towards Vanitas' side. "Can I… Stay with you for the moment? You look like you need company."

Vanitas' eyes twitched, "Do I look like a lonely person?"

The blond boy looked up in fear and shook his head. "W-Well… I wanted to be with you for a while…"

Vanitas' face softened and sighed. "The last thing I want is for you to fall for me. I feel nothing towards you, got it?"

He nodded and smiled sadly. "Don't fall for you, got it."

They both walked out of the hotel, and continued to travel through the sidewalk as they reached the beach under one umbrella. The blond boy started to shiver as he realized that the wind's breeze were colder than the hotel's AC. Vanitas' sighed, not wanting the boy to catch a cold so he takes of his black jacket, and puts it on him.

"Wear it, I don't want you to get sick."

He nodded and wears it. The blond boy smiled at the thought that the other boy actually cared for him. The warmth and the scent… He can smell him. He can breathe in the mint and the sea salt ice cream that he devoured earlier.

"You… smell nice," the blond boy said softly.

Vanitas blushed at the words but the younger one didn't seem to notice because it was too dark. Vanitas sat on the wet sand and stared at the dark, black sea. He stared at the blond boy who had a hesitant look on his face on whether he should sit on the wet sand or stand and shelter Vanitas instead.

He sighed, and cross his legs together as he finds himself a comfortable position.

"Sit on my lap," he said.

The blond boy stared at him, unsure once again but sits on his lap quietly with no other complaints. Vanitas holds the umbrella for the boy. He smells his hair, pineapple and the mixture of mint as its scent.

Vanitas snapped out of it and realized that all this time, he did not know the boy's name. He held the boy close though, finding out that he was shivering from the cold.

"I haven't really introduced myself yet," he started quietly. "I'm Vanitas."

The blond started to close his eyes slowly and rests his head on Vanitas' shoulders. The boy cuddled up closer to him, loving the warmth that he felt through Vanitas. And he smiled to himself.

"V-Vanitas…" he mumbled. "I'm Ventus."

The black haired boy nodded and kisses his forehead, knowing that the blond boy had fallen asleep. Vanitas stood up and started to walk towards the hotel, holding Ventus close to him.

_No, you can't fall in love with me_.


	4. Tears

**Author's note:** Currently typing out this story through a café LOLS! Aren't I a dork or what? Well, if no one understands the first three chapters of the story… Let me make a short explanation for you since someone asked…

Vanitas, and Ventus meet, then BOOM! They swap properties. Xehanort feels the aura merging through Vanitas therefore, he goes after his son to _save_ him, but it was too late. So he hurts Ventus in return of it but it breaks Vanitas' heart and Larxene watched the whole scene happen **so**, she erases that incident from Vanitas' mind. As Vanitas grows up, he starts having dreams about Ventus (whom he still doesn't know about,) and gets bothered by it. So he leaves because he didn't want to stay home. He needed to find something that will disappoint his dad.

_Now, let's talk about Ventus –_ Ventus, remembers everything that happened. Felt nothing but pain through the whole past scenario. When his dad reminds him of everything that happened, he started to remember. But his mom thought it was too soon for him to remember everything because it started to hurt him deep inside. So she erases his memories, and thinks of Kairi as his only sister and lives in a hotel, where Vanitas decided to stay in. Then they meet, and well, some things happened. :3

Now, let's get back to the story, yes?

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Tears**

"_W-Will he kill me?" Ventus asks questionably through the phone. A pause passed through the line and a group of shadows surrounded him, and after a while, he started to tremble, frightened at the respond._

_"No, his dad will."_ _a voice replied._

_It made Ventus shiver inside because it felt like déjà vu for a moment. Is this a dream? Why does he feel fear inside of him? He needs someone right now. But who is it? Will he know who that is? Who's that voice?_

_Right now, he doesn't have a clue about who it is._

_Just before Ventus wanted to ask a question, pain started to strike his heart. Something was wrong, his mind was rigged. He was trying to remember something but there was something that was keeping him from finding out what it was._

_"I shall see you soon," the voice said once again._

_Then laughter started to fill the place. A cold breeze started to surround Ventus, and he couldn't help but shiver at the feeling that's starting to swell up inside of him besides the pain. His head started to hurt, everything was starting to become complicated. _

_Rain started to pour after that, then it became harder and the fog appeared swift around him quickly and started to thicken. Laughter came louder and then it came._

_Someone grabbed a hold of his hair, lifted him up, and he couldn't help but yelp in pain. It was a painful way of grabbing, and then the laughter started to drive him insane. Tears started to fall down from his face. "Help! Help!"  
_

"_LET HIM GO!" a younger voice said. Secure, serious and sad. Ventus cried, wavering his arms in the air, and tried to reach for whoever was trying to injure him. Afterwards, he was thrown on the side. He tried to get up, but he started to form into a younger version of him._

_"Get out of my palace!" the evil voice said. "GET OUT!"_

_"Don't hurt him dad!"_

"_W-We're not supposed to be friends!"_

_"I don't care! I like you!"_

_"__**Don't ever come near my son again**__."_

_A man carried the younger Ventus as the view of two shadows started to disappear, and he couldn't help but kept crying. Harder, and harder every moment they passed houses. "I want to be with him!"_

_"You can't Ventus! It's already a risky plan to get together with them by using the keyblade. They already have our precious possession. I don't want to lose my only son!" the voice said sadly._

_"No! I don't care!" Ventus started to punch the unknown person. "Take me back! Take me back!"_

_"No! It's too dangerous!"_

_"Vanitas!" Ventus started to cry, "Vanitas!"_

"Vanitas," Ventus mumbled to himself, then started to cry in reality. "V-Vanitas…"

The black haired boy opened his eyes and realized that someone started to speak of his name. He sat up from the couch, turned off the TV then walked towards the room. The door started to creak, and he can hear the younger boy's heavy and unsteady breathings.

"V-Vanitas…" he cried. "Vanitas!"

Vanitas ran towards the blond boy and sat beside him. Shaking him as hard as possible, he started to realize the boy was finding it hard to breathe. Vanitas slapped the boy's face then shook it again, even harder this time. "Ventus? Hey, wake up!"

The boy continued crying, harder, and harder just like in his dream. "WAKE UP!"

Ventus bolted up quickly and held unto the other boy and cried unto his chest. "I couldn't go back!" he cried, "I couldn't!"

"Go back to where?" Vanitas asked, still surprised from the sudden movement.

"I don't know where…" he replied softly. "I don't remember…"

Vanitas sighed and nodded, wiping Ventus' tears away. "Just, no crying, not with me around, okay?" Ventus sniffed and nodded, holding his blanket close to him, spacing out because he was trying his best to remember every single detail about that dream he had.

"Keyblade…" he said softly. Vanitas' heart skipped a beat.

"I had a dream about a keyblade," he said quietly, looking away. "It was an important possession of mine. But I don't know who took it from us,"

Vanitas sighed out of relief, thank goodness. He thought that Ventus' caught him wearing the keyblade chain that a younger boy gave him before. The truth was, he lost his favorite crown too…

"Actually, I lost an important possession of mines too, I don't know who I gave it to, or who took it from me," he answered which caught Ventus' attention.

"Anyway, I kept you in through the night because you fell asleep. Do you remember your way back to your room?" He asked the younger boy to change the subject.

Ventus thought about it for a while then nodded, "Yeah, actually I do remember it. You're on the same floor as me right? It shouldn't be that hard to find."

Vanitas nodded and stood up. "I have plans for today, so I'll see you later if I have time."

The blond boy smiled and hugged him, "Thanks for letting me stay, I thought you'd leave me at the beach and get me sick."

Vanitas' eyes twitched. "I'm not that heartless, Ventus."

"You can call me Ven."

"Right, Ven."

Ventus stood up from the bed, and then started to fold the blanket. Vanitas watched the younger boy fix the bed sheets, bending here and there even if he didn't notice that his shirt was up. _What a baby_, he thought to himself as he walked closer to Ventus.

Ventus froze halfway when he felt warm fingers slip through his skin. He turned around and stared into two pairs of golden, yellow eyes that smiled at him. After that, heat started to flush his cheeks, realizing that Vanitas only had put his shirt down.

"T-Thanks," he said nervously. Vanitas just nodded.

"So, I'll see you around." Ventus smiled softly.

Vanitas' face flushed, _he should stop smiling, it's annoying_, he thought to himself.

"Yeah, I'll see you, take care of yourself," he smirked, ruffling the younger boy's hair.

When the blond boy decided to leave, Vanitas just stood there behind the door. Realizing how different it was to be alone than being with someone for company. Right after a minute, he started to miss Ventus, but he shook it off.

_Yeah, he started to like that _boy.

Wait, he can't fall in love with him, that's just wrong…

He had some plans to do. He took out his cell-phone and dialed Larxene's number. "Hey cousin."

A girl laughed from the other line, "_Missing me already? You shouldn't have,_"

Vanitas rolled his eyes at the sarcastic thought, then just as if she knew what had happened, she laughed once again, "_I'm just kidding! Goodness, so what's up?_"

"So, I planned to get myself a boyfriend."

A splash of liquid was heard from the other line. "_Shit Van, are you kidding me? You've got to be kidding me, seriously. You don't flow that way_."

"No, duh. I don't flow that way. I meant I'm planning to get myself a boyfriend so that dad can be disappointed at me."

"_That's not going to be easy; he's probably going to think you're tricking him_."

Vanitas remembered the kiss that he shared with the younger boy.

"Not if we have proof to show it."

A splash of liquid occurred from the other line once again. This time, Larxene started to cough. "_Fuck! Vanitas! Stop ruining my breakfast, really. You're disgusting!_"

Out of mockery, Vanitas laughed. "I know, I hope dad would say the same thing,"

A twitch and a dark aura were felt. "_I hope you're right, but notice this. Uncle and I may think alike, but he has neutral expressions. You won't know if he's surprised or not_."

"I know, I know. But I'm going to find a way."

"_If you do find yourself a boyfriend, would that person even know that you're using them for your wicked deeds? Uncle would search things about him, you know how serious he can get._"

"Actually, I'm not yet sure if he's the one. That's why I called you, do me a favor," Vanitas asked.

He started to move towards the windows that were shaded with curtains. As he opens it, he closes his eyes. "Give me a report about a boy named Ventus. Blond hair, blue eyes, a little younger than me, and he has a sister,"

"_Can you send me a picture?_" she asked, Vanitas snorted.

"I'm not a stalker Xene, I can't do that, he'll think I'm weird."

"_Right, oops. Sorry, I didn't know._" Vanitas growled at the sarcastic comment. Larxene laughed again. "_I'm kidding! Oh my gosh, stop taking things too seriously!_"

"Shove Axel's dick in your ass, I'm serious Xene. Help me out here."

Silence filled the other line. "_Speaking of Axel, I have to tell you something about him…_"

"He… didn't get hurt did he?" Vanitas asked quietly, starting to get nervous.

"_Actually, I'm not even home right now. I'm at a beach house next to the hotel you're at. You see, right when you left, Axel came up to his room. Uncle followed him and asked where you were, you know how he never really notices me around..._"

"Don't tell me he… –"

"_Yeah, uh, Uncle manipulated his mind. I don't really know if his memories of you disappeared or something. I'm sure Axel is strong enough to fight over the darkness that he received_."

"I don't care!" Vanitas said, punching the wall, leaving a mark. "Research about Ventus, **now**_**!**_"

A speed of typing was heard from the other line and Larxene sighed, "_I really hope he's alright though. I guess uncle noticed that you were gone_."

"I don't give a shit," he coughed out. "I hate him, and you know that."

"_I know._" She said softly, "_Okay, I can't say anything about Ventus, I just printed a copy of his certificate. It's rigged with red pattern and stacked as watermarks. I can't read it, if you want I can send it to you. – Oh wait it changed!_"

"_Interesting…_" Larxene said from the other line, "_Well it reported that Ventus is 17, he's been living at that hotel for a while now, but it wasn't that long. They moved from place to place, first from Dream Hotel, then Domination Hotel, then Radiant Hotel. Right now they're in Destiny's… They've only been there for 2 months_."

Vanitas blinked, he remembered that Ventus was talking about a sibling. Were they poor? "Can you check about the siblings?"

"_Siblings… Siblings…_" she murmured, "_Ah! Got it, her name's Kairi, namae wa Kairi no Hikari, that's an interesting name. Her name is named after ocean. Hikari is light.. Kairi Light? No, that can't be her name… What's this? AH!_"

"Xene! What's wrong?" Vanitas panicked slightly on the phone.

"_Hikari isn't her last name. Ventus and Kairi appeared on the hotel by a flash of light. Apparently they have no last name. Kairi's Ventus' older sister. They have no parents. No relatives too. They don't have records of houses, as in real houses that they reside in. But the file here on my computer is still rigged. Come over and check it out_"

"You mean the watermark is still there? Did you try to edit it at least?" Vanitas asked curiously.

"_Actually yeah, I did that before I printed the other report. Just get over here already. I'll wait by the café,_" she said quietly.

"Right, I'll be right there." Then he hung up.

_What could be the problem?_ Vanitas asked himself, _Could there be something in the past that's not meant to be known? Or maybe dad is covering a part about Ventus. It has to be, he doesn't cover documents about people like that…_

He walks towards the door and turned off the lights once again.

* * *

Larxene started to tap on her table as she chewed on her chips. She opened the windows and the morning breeze started to run through her room and the aroma of sea. She loved it.

"I wish it rained," she told herself. Then she turned towards her computer once again.

She touched the sides of the computer and tried to get inside the main system. _Error: password needed_. She tried to type in her uncle's name, but it was no use.

What was hidden? She didn't know.

"Kairi! Where are you going?" A loud voice was heard from outside.

"SHOPPING! Come on Ventus!"

Larxene's eyes widened and ran outside the house. She spotted the two siblings run down the sand happily and his sister was giggling all the way. Ventus was half asleep, but ran after her anyway, and waved for her to wait.

Ventus looked gorgeous, at least that's what Larxene thought, but she was too old to check out younger boys like him.

"What does Van see in him?" she asked.

She started to walk out in her black coat, and wore the hood over her head to hide. No one would spot her as she would hide beneath the dark shadows that shielded her from the light.

Ventus wore a smile but his eyes were sad. They stood at the mart where the red haired girl ran around; checking out cute paopu fruits that were made into key chains, but the blond boy seemed out of the ordinary. He looked into the sky, and then afterwards, tears started to fall down his cheeks.

He muttered something to himself; and Larxene wanted to go nearby to understand what he was talking about it started raining.

"What the hell? It was sunny just a while ago!" she complained.

That's when she realized there was a star on his forehead. It was glowing, but he didn't seem to notice it, nobody did but Larxene did. All the other humans weren't able to see it. They just walked pass him and Ventus' blue eyes turned empty.

Kairi tapped him on the shoulder and looked at him with a worried look on his face.

"Just my stupid dreams again," he told his sister. She sighed in relief.

"We should take you to a psychiatrist," she joked.

"No thanks, I'll be fine," he smiled sadly. Then they walked further as they faded through the crowd.

Tears, stars, rain? This day couldn't get any weirder.

But there's something definitely wrong about that boy. Larxene can feel it.

And she needed to find out what it was.

* * *

So how was it? Leave some reviews please :D

- glowingxstars


	5. Crowded

**Author's note:** Let's make this short and simple. I'm sick, and I've been sick for a while. I've completely forgotten I had stories to update. So I'm very sorry ;[

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Crowded**

_Where the hell is she?_ Vanitas thought to himself as he tapped on the floor impatiently by the café. She couldn't be following someone around, is she? She used to do that when they were young. Someone already thought that she was a stalker and reported her to the police. He sighed.

Just when he decided to walk out, he looked towards the entrance of the café and decided to go inside instead. There, he bumps into Ventus who was running away from Kairi.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING, DUMMY!" Kairi screamed at him.

The black haired boy twitched, _so, goddamn loud_, he thought. He cleared his throat in front of the two siblings and they looked up to him. Ventus' eyes glittered,

"Vanitas!" he said cheerfully, "What a coincidence!"

"Barely," he replied to the younger boy, "What brings you here?"

Ventus watched as his sister sighs, waiting for him to introduce her. "She wanted coffee. This is Kairi; she's my older sister, by a year. Nee-chan, this is Vanitas, he paid for my dinner yesterday!"

Kairi turned towards Vanitas and studied him carefully. For a moment, she hesitated. _I must not blow my cover_, she reminded herself. Then she gave a sweet smile and bowed, "How do you do? I'm Kairi. I see you've met my clumsy brother."

"Clumsy and an idiot he is. But do not fear, he's amazing."

Ventus blushed for a moment, "LIAR!"

"Should you be saying that to the person who just complimented yoiu? Also, the person who let you stayed in his room because you fell asleep on him?" Vanitas glared down at Ventus.

"R-Right, sorry about that Vanitas,"

"Don't worry about it, and call me Van."

"Wow, our names are almost alike."

The two boys froze in their state, staring at each other like they've just felt something that happened before happening again. Their eyes widened, and then their heads cringed. Realizing how much their minds were trying to remember. When Kairi noticed the process, she then held Ventus in her arms and dragged the two boys unto the chair.

"Snap out of it guys," she said, all panicky. "Ventus!"

Ventus snapped out of it first, he blinked several times then stared at Vanitas who was already in deep slumber. He sighed for a moment then crossed his arms, and rested his head on top of it. "I wonder how long we're going to keep running away like this," he told his sister in a whisper.

"I don't know either Ven, but whatever happens. I will follow you," she said with a smile.

"Well, that's because we're siblings," he laughed with a grin.

The blond boy reached for Vanitas' warm cheeks and held him close. _Wake up already_, he told Vanitas telepathically. No respone.

"He, was in my dream last night." He started, as the silence grew stronger. "A man told me it was too risky to go back, then I cried his name out, I guess I wanted to see him."

_His heart is starting to come back_, Kairi thought to herself. "You were crying?"

Ventus nodded, "When Vanitas heard me crying his name, he ran to me and woke me up from my nightmare. I was thrown by this big shadow. I didn't know who it was."

Vanitas opened his eyes moments later, then stared blankly into space. Ventus, coming to the rescue, moved closer about a few inches to Vanitas' face.

"Are you alright?" he asked his friend quietly. Vanitas then, nodded. He sighed again, "I was waiting for my cousin, but she wasn't there on the place we were supposed to meet."

"Ah, you mean a blond girl?" Kairi said blinking furiously. "She didn't stop following us around,"

"W-Wait, how'd you know my cousin was blond?" Kairi almost blew her cover, her eyes widened.

"Oh? My guess was correct!" she said, trying to cover her mistake. "There was a girl following us at the market place. She's here, she's watching us right now."

Vanitas raised his eyebrows, "Right here? Right now?"

Ventus stared at his sister, as clueless as the other boy. "What's her name?"

"Larxene," he replied quickly.

A dark shadow behind them later on stood up then wraps their arms around Vanitas. The boy's eyes twitched, realizing his cousin's scent. There, he removes the hood, revealing a blond haired girl smiling sheepily. "Crap, you found me."

Vanitas glowered at her, "You're persistent," he whispered. "Do you want to get caught?" he growled, wanting to punch her face already.

"Sorry, there was something about the boy that caught me," she growled back.

Vanitas stood, releasing his cousin's arms that were wrapped around him. Realizing the younger boy was pouting out of envy. "I have to go, it's nice to meet you Kairi."

Ventus and his sister nodded. "See you," the boy whispered.

The black haired boy stopped halfway, knowing that the atmosphere had changed between him and the boy. He stared at him, as they walked away. Larxene noticed that something was bothering her cousin, "Van?"

Vanitas snapped out of it then came back to his senses. "Yeah?" he asked.

"You should go talk to that boy before you leave. I didn't mean to intrude, you guys had a scene just a while ago. How about I treat us all four for coffee?"

Vanitas sighed and walked back to the boy. "Sounds like a good idea," he replied, not showing how relieved he was.

The blond boy looked up in surprise when he noticed Vanitas' presence, "V-Vanitas.."

"Hey, you don't mind if we stayed her for a while right?" he smiled slightly, _smile bigger!_ He told himself. Which is something he couldn't do. The best thing he could do is smirk, which is so not suitable for the mood right now.

Ven gave a sweet smile which made him skip a beat. _Don't do it_, he said, _Don't make me fall for you_. He told him telepathically. No response.

"Larxene got us some coffee," he cleared his throat, trying to get rid of those butterflies he feels on his stomach.

"Great!' kairi said with a smile. "I'll go and help her," she said then walked out.

Silence crawled between the two. Vanitas thought of something to say, but for the first time, nothing came out of his mouth. And so did the blond boy. They pictured each other together, happily keeping up the conversation then snapped out in reality, noticing both of them had nothing to say. They gave each other a nervous laugh then Vanitas couldn't help but look out of the window, not wanting to show the embarrassment that he couldn't say anything.

"So, what are you guys up to later?" Ventus said, finally breaking the silence. Vanitas smirked to himself.

"Nothing, research," he opened up quickly.

"About?"

"Nothing important, Ven," he said ruffling the blond boy's hair.

Ventus sighed to himself, knowing that he should push this boy to his limit to have him spill what he's up to. Later on, the two girls came back, talking and giggling. When they two boys raised their brows towards them, they silenced, "Today, we've decided to go shopping!"

"WHAT?" Ventus screamed to his sister's ears. "You just went to the market place a while ago!"

"That was the market place. I want to go to the mall!"

"It was like a mall! You called it a mall!"

"I called it the **market place**! Deaf boy!"

The two siblings started to argue and started to punch each other's guts out. Larxene sighed to her new friend and tapped Ventus' shoulders. "I'll be taking your sister today, okay? I'm sorry, you're going to have to be stuck with my cousin again," she smiled apologetically.

Ventus for the first time, stared at the beauty of Vanitas' cousin. His eyes glittered as he studied her eyes, which were almost as blue as his. Kairi watched as Vanitas started to get ticked off, she smacked her brother's head. "Don't get any weird ideas from his, you have to be careful out there. You're really clumsy and you do pass out, out of the blue!" she blurted.

Blushing, the blond boy laughed to himself, "I know, I won't do that. Vanitas will watch over me right?"

Vanitas scoffed, "Right, whatever." He said walking away.

The two girls giggled to themselves as they walked out, leaving Ventus all alone. "Wait! Van!"

Vanitas turned around, grabbed the boy's hand and thanked the cashier. "They're going to be annoying as hell, so it's best we don't stay close to them."

"What? That's not very nice to say about girls!"

Vanitas glared at the younger boy, "I was never interested in them in the first place."

Ventus raised his brows and felt the presence of his seriousness. He sweat dropped, "Oh, sorry."

Wait. So does that mean he's interested in guys? Ventus asked himself, and then he shook it off. Now's not the time to be thinking those kinds of things Ventus, you already promised this boy that you wouldn't fall for him. It'd be major trouble if you did. You wouldn't want to scare him away.

"So where do you want to go?" Vanitas asked, walking by the sidewalk as Ventus spaced out.

"Well, it doesn't really matter to me," he answered calmly. _As long as it's with you, I don't really care_, he thought to himself, looking at the beach.

"I want to show you something," Vanitas said with a smirk. He grabbed the boy's hand once again and held him. They ran towards the dark halls.

The blonde boy grew creeped out as they walked deeper and deeper. He looked around and realized he couldn't even see himself. Vanitas was surprised when the blond boy suddenly wraps his arms around his.

"What," he scoffed. "Don't tell me you're scared?"

"I'm n-not scared…" He lied.

Vanitas chuckled to himself. "Don't worry. We're not going to anywhere scary. Trust me."

Ventus pouted to himself and looked up to him as they walked in silence. "How should I even know if I should trust you?"

A fog started to appear and Vanitas bit his lip, grabbing the younger boy. "Because someone's following us."

"Wha-" Ventus started but got cut off when the black haired boy carries him into thin air and jumped.

"W-Where are we going!" He screamed.

Vanitas only laughed. "It's most certainly something that you'd be surprised seeing."

* * *

**Note:** I'm sorry it's short, everyone! I promise I'll make the next chapter longer.

Leave reviews? Arigatou!


	6. Castle Walls

**Author's note:** I'm sick again. /: What kind of author gets sick every month? Ugh.

Reviews, reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 6 –Castle Walls**

The wind running through Ventus' hair made him dizzy. The warmth of Vanitas made him shiver despite the fact that the boy was already holding him way too close. The both of them were already about 10 feet in the air and Ventus' eyes started to flutter, getting sleepy.

Vanitas, who noticed the younger boy's sleepiness shook him a little.

"You alright?" He asked.

The boy nodded slightly.

"Just hang in there, we're almost at our destination."

"You've been saying that for a while now. How am I supposed to believe you?"

"You said you'll trust me remember?"

"Well, yeah but—"

"But no, just believe in me. Now where is that—oh, there it is!"

Vanitas landed at the top of an apartment where a vortex was summoned in a corner. A dark flash of light was on the right corner of the rooftop. He gently puts Ventus down and held his hand as they walked towards the dark light.

However, Ventus held unto his hand tightly, holding him back. He turned to face a pair of two frightened blue eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't like the vibe I'm feeling through that light…"

Whatever he's feeling, it was right. Even Vanitas felt the same thing, but he had to show him what he wanted to show. He bit his lip, thinking of ways to relieve the boy's conscience. He wrapped his right arm around the blonde boy's shoulders, letting go of Ventus' hand and gave lips a surprising, long, kiss.

**Kiss**.

Ventus' face reddened. This boy, whom he just met a few days ago… was kissing him. It was like the first time they met, he kissed him hungriyly. Ventus was standing, frozen on his spot. His fear replaced with confusion and thoughts running through his head that made him feel like he wants to pass out.

Silence occurred. Vanitas parted, leaving Ventus' soft lips opened in surprise. Tension started to rise between the two of them then Vanitas looked away from him.

"Don't forget what I told you before when we first met," he said seriously, shoving his hands on his pocket.

Ventus looked up, wiping his lips gently as he remembers everything that the other boy had told him. He was reminded once again, and it struck him, but he didn't say anything about it.

"The last thing I want is for you to fall for me. I feel nothing towards you, remember that."

The blonde nodded, speechless and torn between the things he wanted to say. A part of him wanted to yell and punch his face, but a part of him wants to cry and ask him what's on his mind. But his thoughts held him back, his heart was telling him that it wasn't the right time to say anything.

Vanitas started to walk away from him, towards the black light. He stopped halfway, still not looking back.

"It's okay if you don't want to come," he said. Ventus could feel that he wasn't smiling anymore.

"But I—"

Without another word, Vanitas walked closer, and closer until he disappeared into the black light, leaving Ventus' words floating in the air. The wind brushed through his hair again, making his hair cover his eyes, the blonde started to get upset.

"You'll never understand," he said holding his necklace tight.

He ran towards the dark light and threw all of his fear away. He wanted to be with him, no matter what it takes.

* * *

_Why'd I do that?_ Vanitas asked himself as he walked through the vortex. He was in deep thoughts as he passed through another entrance then through the crowd. He looked up, staring at a huge castle glowing through the night in beautiful neon colors.

"Why'd I even think about taking him here?" he asked himself out loud.

He thought about his mom, about why his mom left him and his dad. It feels so empty now that she's gone, she was the light that brightened their family. She was the one that was to hear his problems, and not even Larxene. She used to talk to him about this Castle. It was a Castle unlike any other and she made him promise that he'll take whoever is important to him. He said he'll make no promises, but he might bring his best friend a lot. She smiled and knew that coming from his son—that was a yes.

They used to keep in touch, asking how they're both doing with life but all of a sudden, she stopped writing back. Vanitas waited, and waited, but after that, he lost hopes. After all, she hasn't written back until now.

And she probably most certainly won't write back _now_.

"Foolish woman," he scoffed to himself as he passed people, walking towards the castle.

* * *

"Vanitas!" Ventus yelled as he ran, looking around the vortex. There, he saw another dim light and ran towards it.

The light was too bright, he crossed his arms, covering his eyes from being blinded and he suddenly appeared in a huge crowd of people, he looked around then looked up, his eyes widening at a huge castle glowing in amusing colors. For a boy like him, it made him smile big. His eyes sparkled in huge interest and ran, searching for Vanitas. He'll take a chance. Whatever it takes.

* * *

"Vanitas! Vanitas!" the black haired boy hears from a distance.

_It couldn't be…_ He told himself in disbelief. Vanitas turns around with his golden eyes wide opened when he sees the blonde boy running towards him with arms wide open.

He jumped towards the taller boy and wrapped his arms around him, leaving Vanitas shocked and frozen on his current position. "I found you!" Ventus said happily.

He knew that Ventus was hiding the pain. Vanitas scoffed at how pathetic that was, but he respected his determination. "Yeah, you found me," he replied sarcastically.

Ventus released him slowly, embarrassed. He stuck his tongue out and scratched his own head, thinking of something to change the subject.

"That Castle, can we go there?" He asked curiously.

Vanitas looked up to the Castle. "I was planning to take you there anyway, let's go."

The blonde smiled to himself and started walking, he didn't mind the pain. It was alright, as long as he knows that Vanitas won't leave him… Was he falling for him? Ventus sighed emotionally to himself and just shook it off. It doesn't matter anymore now does it? Whether he falls or not, Vanitas became someone important to him.

He watched as Ventus walked without waiting for him. Sighing, he also scratched his own head, catching up to the blonde who was now humming to himself, excited to get to the Castle.

"Ventus?" he said, turning his volume up a little.

The crowd started to fade and Ventus blinked, stopping his tracks as he turns around and tilted his head.

"Yes?"

Vanitas held the blonde's hand securely and tight. "Let's go together."

* * *

**Note:** Yus, I know :[ Tis, a short chapter. Leave reviews please!


End file.
